THE RIGHT THING TO DO
by MissWeasleyJackson
Summary: Muy romántico,como todos lo pidieron, he aquí el final.Regalenme un review, estoy de cumpleaños.
1. Default Chapter

**Danax Weasley**** proveedora de fanfics para magos y brujas traviesos esta orgullosa de presentar:**

THE RIGHT THING TO DO

Aun no cae la noche, Harry sigue encerrado con Dumbledore, lleva horas en su oficina, y aunque cree que nos engaña yo se que el día ha llegado; no quiero pensar que así es, pero toda la orden lo sabe, yo lo se, Ginny lo sabe y Hermione… lo sabe pero no quiere admitirlo, jamás creí verla tan doblegada ante el miedo, insiste en que tiene que estudiar para los NEWTS aunque cuando mañana probablemente estemos muertos.

Ginny se sienta a mi lado y me sorprende que me abraza por que usualmente se aprovecha cuando estoy distraído para golpearme con el primer cojín que encuentra, cuando no me hace rayar con la pluma o regar el tintero, pero hoy ella también lo sabe y supongo que quiere despedirse, ya no esta molesta conmigo por decirle que sus hechizos son terribles y que no podría herir ni a una doxy con ellos, se que quiere pelear con nosotros, pero finalmente admitió que tiene miedo y que no quiere morir, pero tampoco quiere dejarme solo y perderme.

"habla con ella, esta en la biblioteca"

"ya se donde esta" le respondo secamente aunque no es mi intención, no pienso hacer lo que me dice por que estoy convencido de que ya he perdido mucho tiempo. "es demasiado tarde"

"por que estas tan seguro, podría pasar cualquier cosa"

Me levanto del sillón donde he estado por horas y me acerco a la ventana, los chicos están afuera practicando, inocentes de que la vida tal como la conocemos podría terminar en cuestión de horas, pero Dumbledore cree que es mejor así, todos saben que habrá una guerra, pero al igual que las otras guerras en el mundo, no sabes que te va a tocar hasta que explota en tu cabeza.

"tu misma lo crees, tal vez si salgo de esta decida hacerlo"

"ella siente lo mismo por ti"

"eso también lo se". Ginny me mira con compasión, esta segura de que cometo un error pero soy consciente de que heriría mas a Hermione, es preferible que terminemos como empezamos, no tiene sentido hablar de cosas que nunca podrán ser cuando queda tan poco para que nuestra vida termine. Siento la mano de mi hermana sobre la mía que esta en el marco de la ventana. Me encuentro con sus ojos que están llenos de lágrimas.

"no deberías ir"

Me río y le doy un pequeño golpe en el hombro "ya se que soy débil y piensas que no le puedo servir para nada pero, no es cuestión de habilidades sino de lealtad"

"el mismo Harry no quiere que lo hagas"

"claro que no quiere, si supiera que dando mi vida evitaría que Harry pasar por todo esto…"

"lo harías, lo se, pero Hermione te necesita así sea como a un amigo, deberías ir con ella, pasaste la navidad en casa por que tenias miedo y Hermione hizo lo mismo, y siempre han estado con Harry, no crees que merecen tiempo para estar solo los dos?"

Ginny me puede con su argumento por que se que es verdad, pero no puedo enfrentar el hecho de ver a Hermione por ultima vez, tal vez yo no signifique nada, pero ella merece todas las cosas buenas del mundo, le espera aun futuro brillante que no debería ser arruinado, Dios sabe como hemos practicado y yo se que al final ella es mas útil para Harry que yo, pero ni en mil años podré aceptar que tenga que pelear esta batalla.

Me toma mucho tiempo encontrar el valor, solo por que son las nueve y Hermione insiste en que tenemos que revisar los corredores, somos los delegados después de todo, antes de irse del comedor sin haber probado bocado para encerrarse en la biblioteca de la cual no ha salido en cinco horas me lo recuerda y le prometo que voy a buscarla, pero las piernas me fallan para caminar cuando la encuentro de pie en la puerta, y se que ha estado llorando todo este tiempo, cuando por fin encuentra mis ojos con los suyos se arroja en mis brazos pero no me toma por sorpresa por que yo la envuelvo con los míos por puro instinto, por que se que no quisiera soltarla y un sensación extraña llena mi estomago y me duele la garganta, tengo un nudo en el cuello y me cuesta mucho deshacerlo para no llorar con ella.

Finalmente después de unos minutos me suelta y se ríe, nerviosa.

"lo siento" dice y se seca las lágrimas con la mano, puedo notar que tiene los ojos hinchados, ha llorado mucho. "sabes algo de Harry?"

"sigue con Dumbledore, pero… a veces pienso que se fue sin mi"

"nosotros" me corrige, pero no intento excusarme. La tomo de la mano y ella no me ofrece resistencia cuando la jalo por los corredores sin decirle a donde vamos, ella tampoco lo pregunta, no podemos salir así que la llevo al aula de adivinación, en lo mas alto del castillo, no tengo un particular afecto por ese lugar, pero es de los mas alejados y los maestros detestan subir tantas escaleras.

La siento en uno de los bancos y se lo que esta pensando.

"no podías escoger otro lugar" me dice jugando con la bola de cristal que se encuentra frente a ella.

"podría, pero quería fastidiarte" le digo cerrando las cortinas.

Hermione se ríe aun mas y se que al menos pude verla reír, me conmueve que este aquí tan callada cuando debería estarme retando por que no hemos empezado la ronda y tendríamos que estar buscando a los prefectos.

"no tiene caso" dice mirándome como si leyera mi pensamiento "no van a poder castigarnos por faltar a nuestro deberes" dice y su voz se llena de cientos de emociones que no puedo descifrar por que su sarcasmo me recuerda la razón por la cual estamos aquí.

"eso estaba pensando" le digo, y me pregunto: si me conoce tanto por que no se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella, y las palabras de Ginny llenan mi cabeza cuando me echa en cara que trato a Hermione como uno mas de los chicos y que por eso jamás seria capaz de admitir que me quiere, por que yo la trato como si no fuera la preciosa chica que tengo ante mi. Estoy con miedo, no de la muerte en este momento, sino miedo de decirle, de arruinar nuestras últimas horas de amistad.

Me acerco y me siento frente a ella, se ve preciosa con la única luz del lugar cayéndole de lado, ilumina su rostro que ahora esta un poco más tranquilo.

"estudiaste mucho?"

"sabes que no" me dice y se levanta para sentarse en un sillón largo contra una de las ventanas, luego me llama con la mirada y la sigo por que es la única cosa lógica que puedo hacer.

"pensaba en nosotros" dice al fin después de tomar aire "en lo que ha pasado y en lo que no"

"no debes preocuparte mas" le digo tratando de infundirle el valor que no tengo con mis palabras "el trío de Hogwarts resultara invencible de nuevo"

Se vuelve y me mira con tristeza y de nuevo una lágrima escapa, pero no entiendo que dije mal esta vez.

"no me refería a nosotros los tres, sino a nosotros los dos… tu y yo". Enseguida vuelve la cara para evitar mi mirada. Decido que tal vez es hora de dejar de jugar, si voy a enfrentar a una turba de asesinos despiadados por que no puedo enfrentar mis sentimientos hacia ella? Tomo su mano izquierda con suavidad y le beso en el dorso, ante lo cual ella me responde con una expresión de asombro.

"se lo que quieres" mi voz tiembla y me toma mucho esfuerzo poder componerla de nuevo para no sonar como Trelawney cuando fingía un predicción, "por que yo quiero lo mismo, pero es muy tarde ahora…. Solo espero que me perdones, soy demasiado cobarde, y…"

me interrumpe colocando su mano sobre mis labios, no quiere llorar pero tampoco puede evitarlo, le pido que no lo haga porque no lo valgo pero es peor y cuando me abraza siento que ya estoy muerto, pues no puedo creer que exista algo mas doloroso que esta despedida.

Después de unos minutos de estar así se separa de mi, pero muy poco, y la distancia entre nosotros es mínima, siento nuestro rostros calientes, el suyo por el llanto y el mío de vergüenza. Por que no puedo creer los pensamientos que pasan por mi cabeza en estos momentos, me siento un poco pervertido.

Y entonces ocurre, me besa, sella con sus labios los míos, ofreciéndome la mayor de las alegrías y el mayor de los placeres, no me avergüenza admitir que no se besar y ella tampoco pero se que esta es la mejor sensación del mundo.

Después de unos segundos me abandona la sensación cálida de sus labios y se que debo decir algo correcto, pero como siempre ella es la lista y se adelanta.

"no te pido ni el pasado ni el futuro, solo dame esta noche" me susurra en el oído y no se exactamente a que se refiere pero no me siento capaz de negarle nada en absoluto, y cuando se suelta el cabello y se quita la túnica y el saco entiendo perfectamente a que se refiere y me parece justo decirle lo que he escondido durante tanto tiempo.

"te amo", las palabras salen de mi boca como si no fueran mías por que no puedo desviar la mirada de su vientre semidesnudo. Se acerca aun más de ser posible.

"no tienes que decirlo"

"como podría no hacerlo cuando es lo que he sentido por ti durante tanto tiempo, te amo desde… siempre" no me quites el valor, pienso mientras me abraza y me corresponde con las mismas dos palabras, y me siento el (próximamente) hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero el contacto de tanta piel me hace desvariar y me pierdo en ella totalmente convencido de que es un sueño, pero cuando sus manos inocentes empiezan a recorrerme de forma tan lujuriosa mientras me mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja, me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo lo mismo y aunque no puedo prometerle nada se que no puedo permitir que muera. Tiempo después yace a mi lado cubierta únicamente por las sombras de la habitación y por mi brazo en un inútil intento de retenerla así para siempre, no puede morir me repito, pero no puedo traicionarla, pero vuelvo a pensar que no puede morir así, no debe y estando dormida me visto y me alejo de ella para ejecutar el absurdo plan que Harry y yo habíamos ideado para protegerla pero que luego desechamos creyendo que era injusto, ahora no lo encuentro ni injusto ni descabellado, ahora se que es lo correcto y espero que me perdone por lo que pienso hacer.

o0OO0o

Harry y yo nos dirigimos hacia los transladores; al fondo de la explanada veo a Hagrid que lleva en sus hombros el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione, de seguro va a estar mas segura en la madriguera, Dumbledore oculto nuestra casa junto con otros tres lugares que han servido de escondite a la orden. Va a estar bien con mi madre y Ginny. Harry me toca en el hombro.

"esta hecho" me dice por que al igual que yo sabe que la traicionamos al excluirla de la batalla… y además necesita que sigamos caminando.

"tendremos tiempo de sobra cuando regresemos para que se enoje con nosotros" agrega y le agradezco que lo diga por que por un momento al mirarlo a los ojos se que sinceramente cree en mi y en el, y se que tiene la esperanza de regresar con vida y yo también.

FIN

Si les gusto por favor déjenmelo saber. Si no les gusto También por que ya se que el tema de la ultima noche esta muy usado, pero yo también quería el mío. Ah para los que lean mi otro fanfic (DEL AMOR Y OTROS DEMONIOS) que esta sin continuar, lo siento estoy en bloqueo mental y además he tenido muy poco tiempo (pero escribí este en todo caso) sin embargo deben saber que sigo escribiendo y he adelantado bastante, PERO decidí no publicar hasta que avance un poco mas en la historia. GRACIAS.


	2. DIA 163

**Danax Weasley**** proveedora de fanfics para magos y brujas traviesos esta orgullosa de presentar**

DÍA 163

…Aun me es difícil asimilarlo, cuando Harry entra y me abraza siento que todo dentro de mi colapsa, ahora se que ganamos, sin importarme nada mas por unos segundos solo pienso en la victoria; pero luego con lentitud se separa de mi y me dice lo que no quiero oír, pidiéndome que lo perdone por no haber podido ayudar a Ron, asegurándome que antes de caer en inconciencia sus últimos pensamientos fueron para mi. No puedo soportarlo.

Y entonces ocurre, allí frente a Ginny y Harry, Molly me dice la única cosa en el mundo que podía tocar las fibras mas sensibles de mi ser, y que detiene abruptamente cualquier otro pensamiento. Estoy embarazada.

oO00Oo

Llevo horas mirándote y aun no creo que estés aquí, tu rostro no parece el mismo, se halla totalmente falta de emociones mientras que el mío esta plagado de dolor y culpa… y rabia. No debiste dejarme.

Pero lo hiciste, y la breve carta que dejaste aun no logra consolarme, me pides que te perdone, me dices que me amas demasiado para verme morir, me pides que te deje ir, que debo dejarte atrás, y al mismo tiempo me prometes que harás lo posible para volver a mi, ahora me pregunto si fue un éxito a un fracaso. Falta una semana para superar el tiempo limite, de seguir así te declararan en coma definitivo.

"abre los ojos"

"por favor"

Al recostarme de nuevo sobre la silla, mi mirada se encuentra con la tenue luz de la luna, que empieza a imponerse cuando aun es distinguible el día, los ruidos de afuera me son totalmente ajenos a pesar de que para los demás podrían ser ineludibles. El ruido de gente corriendo me indica que alguien ha muerto en el cuarto siguiente. "suertudo" pensarías, no es cierto?

Llevo días esperando por el milagro que todos creen no va a ocurrir, deseche horas en la biblioteca solo para descubrir que no soy tan lista como creía, no puedo encontrar una forma de traerte de donde quiera que estés. Ayer sentí tu mano moverse pero dijeron que lo había imaginado, yo se que no, por eso estoy aquí ahora.

"abre los ojos Ron, despierta, mírame"

Un ruido en la puerta me distrae, es Harry, debo reconocer que me harta un poco que me persiga todo el tiempo, pero entiendo que se siente responsable y que no puedo alejarlo de mí, en el fondo cree que es la única forma de compensar a Ron.

"quieres que te acompañe mañana?" Me pregunta mientras se acerca y coloca una bolsa de papel en mis manos. Además de todo esta decidido a hacerme engordar a como de lugar, según el para que su sobrino nazca sano, yo le digo que va a nacer obeso pero parece que no me hace caso… mañana, mañana es mi primer control prenatal… muggle; debo decir que solo el Sr. Weasley y Harry me apoyaron cuando decidí cuidar de mi embarazo de las dos formas, la mágica y la muggle, y aunque la carta que recibí a los once años la describí como el mejor momento de mi vida, bueno hasta la noche en que concebí a mi bebe, supongo que lo que quiero es alejar a mi hijo de todo lo mágico, quizá es inútil, se que en el fondo mi resentimiento es verdadero pero injusto.

"no te preocupes, iré con mama". Sin embargo me mira de forma tan suplicante que no puedo hacer menos que decirle que puede ir con nosotras, ahora esta mas sobreprotector que nunca, y yo que me quejaba de su comportamiento después de la muerte de Sirius.

Finalmente me despido "espero que despiertes mañana" al besarte en la frente me duele sentir lo frío de tu piel, "mañana veré por primera vez a nuestro hijo" te digo y me voy al lado de Harry.

**DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 DÍA 163 **

Hoy es el día 163, y hace exactamente 34 días declararon tu condición irreversible, yo sigo aferrada a la ultima esperanza que me queda, tu padre encontró al fin la cámara escondida de la mansión Malfoy, y allí cosas muy útiles sobre sea lo que sea que usaron contra ti, Snape lleva días trabajando en ello, no se si sirva pero al menos la madre de Neville empezó a reconocerlo, es una lastima que su padre haya muerto, aun tengo esperanza que aunque sea distinto también a ti puedan ayudarte, hace tres días fue tu primera dosis, yo sigo insistiendo.

"abre los ojos Ron, mírame"

Insisto hasta que consigo que tus ojos se deslicen con suavidad bajo los párpados.

"despierta Ron, mírame"

Y entonces ocurre, muy despacio separas los párpados por solo un segundo y luego los cierras de nuevo, lo intentas de otra vez y entonces la luz es demasiado para ti y los vuelves a cerrar, pero parece que alguien mas se dio cuenta por que inmediatamente varios medimagos llegan y me sacan de la habitación; no me importa, se que has vuelto.

oO00Oo

"Hermione?"

Ginny llega corriendo a mi dormitorio, su rostro refleja muy bien su felicidad.

"YA VIENE, YA VIENEN!" grita y se arroja contra mi, empujándome un poco mientras me abraza. Después se aleja rápidamente.

"lo siento, es que estoy sobre emocionada" me mira curiosa. "que estas haciendo?"

"probándome ropa" le contesto mientras me quito la camisa que tengo y me pongo una camisa de rayas de Harry. "necesito ropa lo suficientemente grande". Ginny se ríe y se sienta en la cama mientras mira entre el montón de camisas y sacos que se encuentran esparcidos.

"no seria mas fácil que le contaras que me vas a dar un sobrino?" me pregunta mientras mira mi evidente estomago. Había sido sencillo ocultarlo mientras estaba en cama en el hospital, pero ahora me va a ver todo el tiempo y pronto lo va a notar.

Pero no puedo decírselo, con tristeza descubrí días después de que despertara que no tiene ningún recuerdo en absoluto de lo que paso entre nosotros aquella noche, como podría de repente decirle que tengo casi cinco meses de embarazo? Ginny sabe lo que pienso y trata de convencerme con el mismo argumento de todos los días, no puedo ocultarlo para siempre.

Y tal como estaba previsto apenas salgo de mi habitación cuando se escucha el estruendo de la chimenea y escucho voces. El corazón me late tan rápido que siento que me voy a desmayar. Bajo despacio las escaleras y cuando apenas entro en la cocina siento una fuerza increíble que me levanta del suelo. Pronto Ron se cansa de levantarme y rompe nuestro abrazo dejándome con una sensación de vacío; todos están tan contentos de verlo de nuevo en la madriguera, el problema es que en ese momento lo quiero solo para mi, no puedo esperar a que estemos solos y al mismo tiempo me da miedo.

"mama, piensas que me voy a comer todo eso?" dice Ron mirando la mesa del jardín que contiene mas comida de la que un batallón de infantería podría consumir en una semana.

La Sra. Weasley se sonroja un poco, es su forma de darle la bienvenida. Después de que llegan todos la casa esta a reventar. Los gemelos se acercan a Ron y creo que por primera vez demuestran por el todo su aprecio con lo que yo llamaría una ración para toda la vida de ranas de chocolate.

"no sabemos si te las mereces" dice Fred abrazándolo, luego me mira, esto no me gusta nada.

"si, después de todo hemos descubierto que fingías estar en coma para deshacerte de tus responsabilidades" agrega George y al notar mi mirada asesina se alejan de el riéndose y dejándolo visiblemente confundido.

No puedo mas, no puedo decírselo.

oO00Oo

el sonido en la puerta me distrae

"puedo pasar?"

Mi corazón se agita al oír su voz.

"claro" respondo y me levanto para quitar el seguro.

"no te alegra verme?" pregunta repentinamente. Lo miro enojada, me parece increíble que pueda pensar algo así.

"entonces por que estas aquí escondida? Pareciera que me estas evitando." Se sienta junto a mí en la cama esperando una explicación que no puedo darle. " acaso hice algo malo?"

Ron debió asustarse cuando me oyó reír de forma tan abrupta. No puedo recordar que me hicieran algo tan bueno en toda mi vida. Pero no tengo nada que decirle.

"es por lo que paso esa noche?"

"como? No entiendo, creí que no recordabas nada?" le digo sorprendida, en realidad creí que lo había olvidado, se habrá estado burlando de mi todo este tiempo?

"ya sabes, por haberte hechizado y… sacarte del… juego"

Suspiro profundamente, alegre y decepcionada. Me levanto y miro por la ventana, tus hermanos están abajo compitiendo en las escobas, tu madre esta cada vez de peor humor "no, no es…"

"no recuerdo haberte escrito esta carta" dices interrumpiéndome, y recuerdo que la que me dejaste antes de irte siempre ha estado sobre la mesita junto a mi cama, siendo el único consuelo que me quedaba durante todos aquellos días en los que creí haberte perdido para siempre. Veo con angustia que la abres y trato de quitártela.

"Ron, la correspondencia es privada"

"pero te la escribí yo, quiero saber que dice" alegas y la desdoblas.

"no es nada de importancia" te respondo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Supongo que te asusta verme así e inmediatamente extiendes la mano para entregármela. Entonces mi estomago se contrae y se que alguien dentro de mi se mueve. Miras directamente a mi vientre y supongo que ahora se hace evidente. Finalmente me decido.

"estoy embarazada"

Creo que no me entiende por que se rasca el oído con el dedo y me interroga con la mirada.

"oíste bien", le repito "estoy embarazada"; mis mejillas se ponen muy coloradas.

Ante la revelación Ron abre los ojos inmensamente y después de pasarse la mano por el cabello su rostro adquiere seriedad. Le devuelvo la carta y me siento dándole la espalda.

De repente te ríes, y yo me encuentro confundida.

"significa que es hijo mío?" me dices y yo te digo que si en un susurro. Supongo que jamás estuve tan avergonzada en mi vida.

Te sientas a mi lado y me miras con curiosidad.

"por que lloras? Tan malo fue?"

ahora la que se rie soy yo. "supongo que no esperaba que lo tomaras tan… bien"

"ya lo sabia"

"El que?"

"que estabas embarazada, es un alivio saber que su padre no es un búlgaro engreído"

"creíste que era de Viktor?" le digo casi en un grito. Que típico de Ron, inseguro hasta el último momento, siento de ganas de besarlo y de golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

"lo siento" dice y me besa en la mejilla. "no se bien como lo supe, pero fue algo evidente cuando te abrace"

"entonces si recuerdas… ya sabes, cuando nosotros… ehmmm"

"pues ahora no lo recuerdo, pero… si me ayudas tal vez pueda recuperar algo de mi memoria"; me rodeas con tus brazos y siento tantas cosas al tiempo que me es difícil explicarlas. Solo espero que a nadie se le ocurra subir a buscarnos en este momento, ni en al menos varias horas.

POR ESO ESCRIBO FICS DE UN SOLO CAPITULO, LAS CONTINUACIONES ME QUEDAN HORROROSAS, PERO EN FIN, PARA LAS QUE LO QUERIAN SABER, SI, TODOS LOS CLICHES DE NOVELA, GANARON, Ron QUEDO EN COMA Y Hermione EMBARAZADA, NO LA MANDE NI A LA CARCEL NI AL MANICOMIO PARA NO ALARGAR EL ASUNTO, ADEMAS DE ESO GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. BESOS **Y GRACIAS A TODOS SUS AMABLES REVIEWS.**


End file.
